By Fire Light
by broweyeds
Summary: Ron and Hermione, share a moment on Christmas Eve. Cute one shot review please! i would like to know what you think thanks.


Hermione absently mindedly was playing with her necklace as she stared into the fire lost in her own thoughts. It was Christmas Eve and she was sitting in the living room of the Burrow. It was her first Christmas staying here with everyone, it was different from her regular Christmas but she liked. She felt like she really belonged here. She was currently taking a break from helping Mrs. Weasley decorate, this year Mrs. Weasley deiced to decorate everything without magic, the muggle way. Hermione had always enjoyed putting up the holiday decorations it was one of her favorite parts to Christmas. So of course she offered to help . Ron came into the room and collapsed into the arm chair next to Hermione's.

"Oi, Mum's really getting into to this whole muggle decorating thing huh" Hermione pulled away from her thoughts and looked over at Ron. He was wearing one of his mother's famous holiday sweaters and a pair of sweat pants. _He looks so cute _she thought

"I personally enjoy it" Hermione said Ron gave her a weird look

"But it's so much easier to do with magic" Hermione nodded and then thought back on all her holiday memories of decorating the tree.

"Yes, but you make more memories this way" Hermione said Ron let a snort

"You can make memories anytime..." he mumbled Hermione just pretended she didn't hear what he said and when back to her thoughts. Hermione and Ron never really worked out they tried but there relationship failed, she they deiced just be friends. It is two years after the war and Ron couldn't deny that he was still attracted to Hermione, but he was unsure if he still had the strong feelings he used to. Ron peered over at her she was staring into the fire again playing with her necklace. It was a sliver broomstick that Ron had gotten her for her birthday last year, Ron thought back on that day.

_Hermione opened the tiny box, and inside was a sliver broomstick. It was very pretty but Hermione just couldn't figure out why Ron had given it to her. She looked up at Ron with a questionable look._

_"It's to remind you of the one thing I'm better at than you" Ron said with a smile, all of the sudden Hermione broke out into laughter. It was a clever gift._

_"Thank you so much Ron, I really do love it" she said getting up to give Ron a hug._

_"Just reminding you you're not perfect" He whispered jokingly into her ear. _

_"Never thought I was" she said softly Ron pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes and said_

_"You are to me, weather you can fly or not" Hermione blushed a deep red._

_"Thanks Ron, I really love the gift" _

Ron smiled at the memory that was the last times her expressed his feelings for Hermione. He looked over at her _She always wears the necklace. Guess she really did like it. _Ron thought to himself. He was glad he actually got her something she could appreciate. All of sudden Hermione jumped up which made Ron jump in surprise.

"What's wrong" Ron said

"I should go help your mum; I've been sitting here for awhile." She straightened out her shirt, about to leave when Ron stopped her.

"I actually I think she went out with George and Charlie to go pick a tree there gonna cut down. So sit down and relax." Hermione didn't object she sat back in the spot she was occupying.

"So how's Justin?" Ron asked causally.

"Jake" Hermione said in an annoyed tone.

"Yea, yea whatever, how is he" Ron never liked any of Hermione's boyfriends; he thought they all weren't good enough for her. But unlike in the past he put up with them, because in time she would dump them, and then go to him. Ron liked how their friendship was like that, they would tell each other anything, and when one would get dumped the other would buy them drinks. _It was a great system _Ron thought.

"He's good; we are thinking about taking a trip to the mountains, his parents have a house up there."

"You guys are getting pretty serious, huh" Hermione shrugged her shoulders,

"I guess"

"How, many months has it been again three?"

"Seven and a half" Ron looked over at Hermione in shock,

"Really, that long already…wow..." Hermione couldn't believe it either; it was her longest relationship yet. The reason her and Ron didn't work was because she feared commitment, but here she is now dating some stupid guy for almost eight months, and doesn't even have the decencies to be with her on Christmas. Hermione sighed, _I'm so stupid, it's not like Jake is all that great anyway... _suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Ron's voice.

"I thought you _feared_ commitment" putting and extra emphasis on feared, Hermione knew Ron was refereeing to when she broke up with him, Hermione peered over at him. He stare was intense; he deep blue eyes were locked on her. _Just say it, you didn't want to be with me, I wasn't what you expected. _ But Hermione surprised him with her answer,

"Me and Jake aren't going to last much longer" Hermione confessed, her and Jake had been having problem ever since sex wasn't enough. But for some reason they stayed together miserable.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Ron felt bad now, but curious at the same time.

"Why not, you guys…look good erm I guess together" it pained Ron to say this, because in reality he hated Jake, he was such a bastard to Hermione. Hermione gave him a weak smile, she was about to make up a reason she could tell him, but she knew she couldn't lie to him. She took a deep breathe

"Well our relationship is more, physical and physical relationships don't last forever, sometimes sex just isn't enough." Hermione blushed she was embarrassed she just said that Ron. Ron was trying hard to hide his smile; _she doesn't even like the guy. _

"I see, he's a bastard anyway." The last part slipped out, he looked over at Hermione, she was glaring at him with much anger.

"No he's not Ronald. He's just not my type."

"Sorry, Mione I didn't mean to say that it just kinda, came out …sorry…again" Ron ran a hand through is hair out of nervous habit.

"So that's what you always thought of him." Hermione was questioning Ron now

"Yes, ok all the blokes you date are bastards." Hermione's jaw dropped,

"Excuse me! No They are not!"

"Sorry to break it to you, but you have a bad taste in guys, none of them are good enough for you!" Hermione stoop up in order to feel more over powering, but then Ron stoop up and clearly towered over her. She was pointing at him now,

"What about you, I've been in love with you for how many years so I guess your calling your self a bastard that's not good enough for me!" Hermione was red in the face from yelling, and Ron looked down at her petit frame, and her curly hair _Merlin she's so gorgeous. _Then Ron came to a sad realization, he wasn't good enough for her.

"Your right, I wasn't good enough. But I was wish I was…" Ron was looking deep into Hermione's eyes, He saw a tear escape her beautiful brow eyes he wiped it away with his thumb. Ron felt an all the feelings he had come back, like they were just buried under everything, but now they were back and stronger than ever. He couldn't held himself anymore, he leaned in and kissed Hermione. The kiss was full of passion, and Hermione immediately responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Ron's hand started to wander, down her lower back and he griped the ends of her shirt. Surprisingly Hermione wasn't protesting, Ron led her back over to the couch they both fell into it. Ron was now on top of Hermione and they stopped kissing. He looked down at her, she smiled up at him.

"You're beautiful" Hermione blushed

"Thank you, now shut up and kiss me again" Ron didn't need to be told twice, he attacked her mouth with kisses. He pulled Hermione's shirt off, as she was busy undoing his buttons, he started trailing kisses from her jaw all the way down to her chest. She let a moan just aroused Ron even more. She finally finished getting Ron's shirt off, but then she realized he had her down to bra and panties.

"You're wearing way too much" she said in a raspy voice. She tugged at his pants until they came off she smiled against his skin. Ron worked his way down Hermione's body kissing every inch. He felt her underwear, which was wet with desire. This made Ron's cock even harder. He began to finger Hermione added finger after finger. She started to moan, and squirm under his hold.

"Ron damn it! Just fuck me already!" she screamed.

"Your so sexy when you curse" he kissed, this kiss was full of lust, and want. He guided, he hard cock into her tight pussy. Hermione gasped at his size once he was all the way in. He started to move back in forth, Hermione was moaning, this made Ron go faster. She met his thrusts, he could tell she was close minutes later he muscles clenched around his member, this sent him over the edge. They both climaxed together as the shouted each others names. Ron collapsed on Hermione, he then rolled over next to her.

"Why didn't we do that sooner" she asked still out of breathe

"I have no idea, but it was bloody brilliant" He smiled down at her, then a thought came to his mind that made him frown

"What's wrong" Hermione said.

"What about Jake...your just gonna go back to him aren't you" Hermione giggled

"He's bastards remember, not good enough for me. Only Ronald Weasley can fill those shoes" she smiled up at him, Ron was beaming now he kissed her with all the love he felt for her. They muttered their I love you's and drifted off to sleep on the couch in front of the fire.


End file.
